Cellular structures made from various materials are well-known. For example, a corrugated or “honeycomb” core of paperboard or plastic may be laminated between two flat sheets of similar or different material to produce a panel having significantly improved compression and bending strengths relative to single layer sheets of the same materials.
Such core structures are used to make various products including doors, wall panels, trailer bodies, and containers.